


Cat Burglar

by petitfours (rollcake)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollcake/pseuds/petitfours





	Cat Burglar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



"I found him abandoned in the park," Yusuke said, calmly explaining the cat on his shoulder.

Akechi hadn't pegged Yusuke as the type to take in strays and just assumed that Akira was rubbing off on him again.

"And you brought it to my place because...?"

Yusuke shrugged, causing the cat to leap onto a nearby table. "Animals aren't allowed in the dorms, and LeBlanc is full of customers. Besides, doesn't he remind you of Akira?"

 _Not at all,_ Akechi intended to say before he swore the cat smirked at him, broke a vase and backflipped off of the table.


End file.
